


Nice Work Cowboy

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: When you were given a position at the Blackwatch base in Arizona, you never imagined to catch feelings. Especially not for the commander, Jesse McCree.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Nice Work Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClareGuilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/gifts), [hostilewitness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/gifts).



When you were told you were being stationed at a remote Blackwatch outpost in the middle of the desert, you never imagined something like this to happen. You were a professionally trained agent who knew better than to give anything up. Part of being in Blackwatch meant that you had no emotions, and you definitely didn’t show them to other people. Around base it was supposed to be easier. You had the freedom to be yourself more, but even then you were guarded. Every single person around you was a specially trained killer who was working for an organization that wasn’t even supposed to exist. 

When you met the commander of the outpost in the middle of the Arizona desert, the first thought you had was that this commander looked like he had stepped out of one of those tacky western souvenir shops. The cowboy hat and belt buckle were too much for you. But, a few days in you realized that Jesse McCree was different from any of the other commanders you had previous experience with. Reyes had always had a certain emotional distance and Morrison was all about work, and frankly, Moira just scared you shitless half the time. McCree however was more loose around base. He enjoyed having company around the base and definitely didn’t mind there being a sense of comradery around the base. 

After missions or on days where nothing interesting was happening, Jesse would be found in the longue with the rest of the Blackwatch soldiers. He would be chain smoking cigarette after cigarette, adding to the stench in the air that mixed with sweat and cheap cologne. The only guy on base who didn’t buy the cheapest cologne in town was Jesse. Whatever he used smelled good and was a nice change of pace from the rest of the team. 

After about a week and a half on base you noticed that after a while the smoking didn’t bother you. You had mentioned not wanting to be in the longue and smelling like cigarette smoke all the time, and then Jesse started smoking menthols instead. They were still tobacco based, but they gave off less of a ‘cigarette’ smell and instead gave a small mint smell. You figured it was just what he could get his hands on while in town, not because you had complained about the smell. Soon, the smell was comforting. It let you know that Jesse was around. 

You did notice that if Jesse didn’t have a cigarette dangling between his lips, he usually had a whiskey glass pressed to them instead. The first night that the bottle broke out, you were offered a drink by one of your fellow soldiers. You had gone down to the longue, watching a few of your friends shoot pool, and they just wanted to be nice. You had turned down the bottle, saying that you weren’t a big drinker, and that you just wanted to watch one of your friends lose at pool. A few of the rowdier male soldiers insisted, saying that you were off duty and that you should enjoy yourself while you had the time off. 

When they wouldn’t stop insisting, Jesse told them to back off. “Now, it ain’t polite to harass a young lady,” the commander said in a familiar drawl. You offered a small smile in Jesse’s direction, which he reciprocated with a small tip of his hat. The small gesture made to blush and you turned away, trying to ignore the heat that was rising up the back of your neck. 

After that night, you tried to avoid catching the commander’s eye. Whenever you did make eye-contact with him you could feel a familiar heat rising up the back of your neck. The way that Jesse’s eyes gleamed made it seem like he was always up to no good, always plotting. You couldn’t help but wonder what trouble Jesse was getting up to behind those hazel eyes.

It wasn’t until about three months into your deployment at the remote desert base that you realized just how cunning McCree could be. It was a particularly hot afternoon, and there hadn’t been a mission in over a week and a half. You had made your way down to the longue, where the air conditioning was the strongest, and was attempting to read a book. However, you couldn’t help but be distracted by the sweat that was dripping down the back of your knees, despite the shorts and tank top you had on. You had even piled your hair on top of your head, trying to find any kind of relief from the heat. If there was any place that Blackwatch should detain and torture people, this would be the base to do it, you thought. 

Just as you were about to give up on your book and start crying over the heat, Jesse seemed to appear out of nowhere. How he could make his way down the hall without his boots and  _ spurs  _ giving him away, you never knew. You tried to ignore him as much as possible, keeping your eyes on your book while not really any of the words on the page. You were too preoccupied with the familiar heat running up your neck, trying to tell yourself that it was because of the weather and not the commander in front of you. 

“I have a special mission for you, if you’re up to it darlin’,” Jesse said, leaning his shoulder up against the wall next to him. That familiar drawl made the hair on the back of your neck made your hair stand up a little. How did Jesse make everything he said sound so effortless and  _ flirty?  _

You shook your head a little, trying to shake the idea of Jesse McCree flirting with you. If he was coming to you with a mission this was important. Especially if it was something classified as  _ special.  _ Jesse must trust you if he was asking about something like this. “What kind of mission?” you asked, face buried in your book, trying to sound casual. “Infiltration and hacking? Retrieval of members?” you asked. Your mind was racing with possibilities. The sheer excitement causing the adrenaline to start pumping. 

Jesse chuckled a little. It was soft, sweet almost. It sounded like music. “Well… Nothin’ like that,” he admitted, a smile playing on his lips. Those lips that seemed to be permanently in a smile… “I just need to go to town, an’ you usually don’ get to go,” Jesse admitted, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. You sighed and looked up over the book, shooting him a glare. This was the first time seeing him today, and he looked just as ridiculous as ever. He had dark pants on over dark boots, his over-dramatic belt buckle, a dark poncho pulled over his shoulders, and his infamous cowboy hat on top of that long hair. Even looking like a tacky souvenir shop, Jesse pulled it off. 

He must have heard the sigh and seen you glaring at him because he chuckled that beautiful musical note again and rubbed his neck again. “Sorry darlin’. I didn’t mean to make you over excited,” he teased, a smirk at the corner of his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing with the teasing, and it annoyed you. Everything with Jesse outside of missions was a joke. He was so  _ confident  _ and  _ smug  _ about everything that it made you upset. Jesse didn’t know a struggle in his life it seemed. 

“What do you even do in town?” you asked cautiously, not sure if you wanted to even entertain the notion of spending an hour going into town and then being bored the entire time. 

“Why don’ you come an’ find out?” he asked, pulling out a cigarette and putting it between his lips. You watched as he slowly lit a match and lit the cigarette, a lot slower than necessary. It was like Jesse was always slightly performing for someone. Was he really that desperate for attention? The match was almost burned all the way down to his fingers when Jesse shook the match out. His fingers were calloused, that you could tell. Especially his thumb and forefinger. 

While you hadn’t seen it in action, you had heard about McCree’s ability to hit a target. They called him Deadeye while on missions. One of the other guys in the base said it was because by the time you could look McCree in the eye, you were already dead. You mostly believed it was because whenever McCree took a shot, he never missed. You hoped that you would see it in action one day, but you never wanted to be on the receiving end of it. So far the only thing you had even seen of McCree’s legendary powers was the revolver he called his Peacekeeper on his hip. 

After staring at Jesse for a second, you closed your book. Normally you wouldn’t want to go into town, but Jesse was personally asking for you to come with him, and Jesse was one of the few people at the base that you actually liked. You enjoyed being around him. It was easy. With Jesse, you didn’t have to worry about jokes or anyone giving you a hard time for being the newest member of the base. And you were never pressured to drink or gamble if you didn’t want to. “Fine,” you said, standing up. “I’m going to go change and I will meet you back here in ten minutes.” You tried not to look at McCree too much as you started to push past him toward your room. 

“What’s wrong with what you got on, darlin’?” Jesse teased, a half smile. You could never tell if these little flirtatious remarks were genuine or if he was just trying to get a rise out of you. Either way, you could feel that familiar heat growing on the back of your neck. 

Avoiding his gaze, you just pushed past him. “Shut up, Jess,” you mumbled before heading back towards your room. 

True to your word, it took you about ten minutes before you were headed back to the longue. Jesse was still in the same spot that you left him, already smoking another cigarette. You could feel his gaze when you came in and he just shook his head. “You’re gonna stick out like a sore thumb,” he said, flicking the end of his cigarette off onto the ground.

“And what is wrong with what I’m wearing, cowboy?” you asked, looking down at your simple tee shirt and jeans.

“This ain’t the city any more darlin’. Out here, you got to look the part. Come on,” he said, motioning for you to come with him. You weren’t sure where McCree was leading you, but you knew you should listen to the commander. 

The two of you walked down the hall together quietly. The only sound between the two of you was the steady sound of his boots as they  _ clicked  _ against the hard floors. You tried to watch his heels as you walked, trying to understand how he moved so silently even in that get up. You didn’t even really notice when he stopped, you walking right into him. Jesse barely moved, his back almost pure muscle as you hit it. You mumbled a quick apology, looking away quickly. God, why were acting like a scared schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher all of a sudden? This was your boss after all. 

You finally looked up, noticing that the two of you had stopped in front of a barracks. You quirked an eyebrow looking at McCree. “What are we doing Jess? I thought we were going into town,” you asked, hoping that this would be over and done with soon enough. Or maybe the two of you were here to pick someone else up for the journey. 

“We need to get you better clothes,” he said simply, pushing open the door to what you assumed was his room. The room wasn’t quite as messy as you imagined. There was still clothes strewn about and bullets over almost every solid surface, but it was well kept mess, to say the least. Jesse gently pressed a hand to the area between your shoulders, nudging you to go inside. 

The pressure between your shoulders was just enough to break your stupor as you stepped inside the room, awkwardly stepping to the side and waiting for Jesse. He stepped in right after you, closing the door. In a few quick strides he was already over to the closet, pushing through stuff in the back. “I had a girl stay with me a few years ago. She was pretty and liked to keep her stuff aroun’,” Jesse explained, pulling out a pair of dark cowboy boots. “She left stuff when she left me an’ I never let her back on base to get her stuff. You should be able to fit into somethin’, you have the same build,” he said, shoving a pile of clothes into your hand. 

You blinked a few times, not sure about what just happened. McCree had just said that he had an ex who had left him and complimented you at the same time, saying that you were built the same way as his ex. That meant you were a little attractive to him, right? The idea of being attractive to Jesse and all that teasing being true? It made your heart flutter. It took you a minute to gain your composure before you nodded, turning back toward the door. 

“Where you going, darlin’?” Jesse asked, chuckling that beautiful note once again. 

“Back to my room to change,” you said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It’s not like you were just going to strip in front of your commanding officer. 

“There’s no need. I can step outside if you want. Or there’s a bathroom through that door. That way you ain’ wastin’ your time,” Jesse offered. 

You nodded wordlessly as you went toward the bathroom. It took you a few minutes to figure out the clothes - apparently the west had a lot more buckles and straps than you were used to - before you stepped back outside. You had decided to keep your jeans on, but had changed into a light white button down shirt and a vest that reminded you of a waistcoat. It went down to right behind your knees and made you feel a little more powerful than before. It was very well made. Someone had spent money on this. You had also put the boots on that McCree had given you. The boots made you feel taller, even if they only gave you an inch at the most. They just gave you some confidence. 

“Well, look at you. You almost look like a real cowgirl now,” McCree teased. He went over to a chair, picking up at hat before coming over to you, placing it on your head. “There. Now you look like you belong. Just make sure you get me that hat back. That one’s mine. Everythin’ else I don’ care what you do with it,” he said with a smile.

“Yes sir,” you mumbled, blushing and turning away. The idea of Jesse letting you borrow one of his hats made you embarrassed in a way that you couldn’t quite understand. 

“Sir? Now how did we get from Jess to sir?” Jesse teased, giving you another smile. You looked at him, so close to you in a way that you weren’t used to. The way that his hair had the slightest bit of gray that could only be seen when up close. Or the way that his stubble was growing in a little patchy. Jesse must have caught the way you were staring because he cleared his throat, stepping back. “Well, we better get goin’ while there’s still time to enjoy ourselves,” he said, turning and gesturing for you head out. 

A few minutes later the two of you were down in the garage. You had only been here a few times. You loved the bikes, but the thought of being on one slightly scared you. You heard so many stories about people getting into hoverbike accidents that you had never really learned to ride one on your own. Jesse had gone over to a bright red one, running his fingers along it gently. 

“You ever ride one before?” he asked, watching you awkwardly stand to the side. You just shook your head. You didn’t like admitting that you were bad at something. That wasn’t how you got your position in Blackwatch, and it definitely wasn’t how you had managed to climb the ranks so quickly. “You should ride with me then. We don’t have time to teach you,” he said, patting the back of his bike. 

You bit your bottom lip, but still made your way over. Jesse settled himself at the front of the bike, moving forward as much as possible to accommodate you. You got on the back of the bike, trying to put as much space in between you and him as possible. As soon as the bike started up and Jesse took off, you lurched forward, wrapping your arms around his waist. You pressed your face to his shoulder, closing your eyes as you tried to get used to the vibrations of the bike, the way that McCree’s back was nothing but muscle, the way that he smelled of menthol and sandalwood and sweat. You hoped that it wasn’t a long ride into town. 

It was about an hour to get to the nearest town. You must have dozed off at some point because Jesse was gently shaking you awake. “Come on darlin’, we’re here,” he said in that drawl, sitting up straight, causing you to sit up as well. You blinked a few times, looking around. The town wasn’t very big - just a few buildings around - but it was busy. McCree swung off the bike with ease, holding his hand out for you. “How ‘bout I buy you a drink?” he asked with a smile, indicating to the saloon behind him. 

You took his hand, smiling and nodding. You weren’t a big drinker, but that charm was hard to say no to. Following behind him, you couldn’t help but look around the small town. There was a hotel and the bar, and lots of little shops. There was even a mechanic at the end of the block, the doors open as they worked on bikes in the open. It was interesting to try and look at everything all at once before you stepped into the bar. You were immediately hit by an overwhelming smell of cigars and coughed a little, trying to get used to it. Jesse turned to look at you over his shoulder and you smiled, just giving him a small thumbs up. Jesse chuckled, just above the din of the bar, and headed straight towards the bar in the back. 

Following after him, you felt like a lost puppy. Like McCree had adopted you and you were just trying to get by. While it was partly true, you wanted to find your confidence again. You followed right up to the bar where McCree ordered two whiskeys on the rocks. The bartender must have recognized McCree because the two of them started talking about a poker game that was starting up in the back room soon. You turned to look at the bartender, an omnic dressed in nice, but simple clothes. When he gave Jesse the two drinks, Jesse handed one to you. 

“Here you go darlin’. You many more years workin’ together,” he said with a smile, holding up his glass in a toast. 

“To many more years,” you said with a smile, clinking your glass up against his, taking a sip. The whiskey was smooth in a way that you couldn’t describe. This wasn’t like the bottle that the boys at the base had gotten their hands on months ago. This was top shelf quality, and it was really nice to just enjoy the moment with Jesse. You gently sipped your drink, looking around again. “So, is this all you do? Come to town, drink, join poker games, and then come home?” you asked with a small smile.

“Not always. Sometimes we go to a brothel,” Jesse teased, giving you a sly wink and making you choke on your drink.

You were coughing a bit, trying to wrap your mind around that joke. Just the thought of Jesse McCree going into a brothel, picking out a girl who might catch his eye or  _ perform  _ a certain way, and then  _ paying  _ to have sex with her was too much for you. Once you were able to catch your breath enough you sputtered out, “You shouldn’t need to pay for sex. You’re too good looking for that.” The comment caught yourself off guard. Normally you would be more reserved in giving compliments like that, but this time you really meant it. Jesse was too good looking, too polite and overall too decent a man to be engaged in activities such as that.

For a minute you could have sworn that Jesse was blushing under his hat. He pulled it down a little more over his eyes. “Well, that was mighty kind of you to say, but I was only jokin’ about the brothel,” he mumbled, looking away. “We mostly just sit here an’ talk an’ drink. There’s a store down the road that sells cigarettes and things that we get before coming back to town. Not much to do around here, but it’s better than bein’ on base,” McCree admitted, taking another drink. “There’s a table over there if you want to sit,” he said, indicating with his glass. 

You followed the direction that he was pointing and nodded. “Thanks,” you said gently, taking off and heading in that direction. You glanced over your shoulder, looking noticing that Jesse was standing there watching you, a small smile on your lips. You immediately turned away, blushing again. How Jesse managed to turn you into a blushing idiot so easily was ridiculous. You never were this easily flustered and with Jesse, it was nearly a constant thing. Still, you enjoyed it. McCree was easy to talk to and be around. It was nice to have someone in your life that made things easy for a change rather than having to be guarded against your emotions constantly. 

Being in Blackwatch made it hard to have friends sometimes. Being consistently sent out on missions or reassigned to a different base every few months meant having to make new friends again and again, or just not get attached to people in general. You always had trouble making friends, so for you, it was just easier not to get attached. Sure, you had a few people that you still talked to from previous assignments, but it got difficult to stay in touch when you were scattered across time zones. Or on missions. 

That’s why it was so wonderful to have Jesse as a friend. It was easy to talk to him. And it was never anything too personal. The conversations were always light and about how your day went or a mission or what interesting thing you did with some time off. It was  _ easy  _ to hide parts of yourself that you didn’t want Jesse to know about. 

The two of you sat at the table talking for what felt like hours. A bottle had been brought over, and at one point you had stopped even pouring drinks into glasses, just started passing the bottle back and forth. At one point you stopped, the bottle near your lips. “Jess. Why do they call you the Deadeye?” you asked suddenly, noticing the revolver at his hip.

“It’s because I never miss, darlin’” he said, his words slurred ever so slightly. “I started shootin’ when I was young. I was maybe five or six when I got my first rifle. I practiced with that thing for hours. Then, I got older the rifle was hard to carry. Can’t hide a rifle on my hip,” he teased with a smile. “I got this as a present from a friend of mine. She told me I could always keep myself safe this way,” he said, patting the handle of his revolver. 

You nodded, smiling. It was nice to know that you were at least protected while around the commander. Although you couldn’t help but wonder about his shooting abilities while he was drunk. The thought brought a chuckle to your lips as you took a drink out of the bottle, setting it down in front of Jesse again. You crossed your arms and put them on top of the table, gently laying your head on top of them, just watching Jesse. He was such an interesting person to talk to, and honestly you were so happy that you were away from base spending time with him. 

Jesse caught you staring at him and smiled, the slightly bit of color showing up on dark skin. “What you thinkin’ about, darlin’?” Jesse asked with a smile, finishing off the bottle. He set the empty on the table and leaned on his elbow slightly. The way that he called you darling, slightly slurred and content, it made your head spin a little. Or maybe that was the alcohol finally taking affect. Either way, you were happy to just lay here watching Jesse for the rest of the day. 

“Nothin’. I was just thinking about how happy I am to be here with you,” you admitted with a smile. Yeah, maybe that was a little forward, but you were happy here, and it was the truth. “I like you Jess and that’s not something that I say lightly,” you said, shrugging a little bit. 

Jesse chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well shucks…” he said, blushing brighter. You liked seeing the pink on his cheeks and the way he half-smiled when he was embarrassed. “I like you too, you know. You’re not like anyone I had ever met before,” he admitted. 

You smiled and just stared at him a bit longer before sitting up and stretching a bit. “I’m a little tired,” you admitted, feeling the ache from riding the hoverbike, the alcohol and the long day starting to weigh on your body. “You sober enough to drive, cowboy?” you asked, taking on an overly dramatic fake drawl on the last word. 

Jesse laughed. It was a loud and bellowing laugh that immediately made you smile as well. You couldn’t help yourself. Whenever you saw Jesse happy it made you feel better. Like there was a warm pit in your stomach that was overflowing with happiness. “Not for the hoverbike, no,” Jesse admitted with a smile and a wink. You blushed, your mind racing at what he  _ was  _ sober enough to drive.

“Should we get you to the brothel so that you have a place to sleep it off?” you teased. 

There was that beautiful laugh again. Not only were you smiling because of Jesse being happy, but because your joke had made that smile appear. You laughed with him, smiling as he put his hand on your knee. You immediately stopped laughing, your breath hitching in your throat. You held your breath as you looked up at Jesse’s eyes, hazel, piercing and always up to mischief. You felt yourself leaning in a little bit. “We can stay in the hotel. No brothel needed,” Jesse said with a smile. 

You nodded, going to stand up. You got up a little too quickly, the world spinning dramatically as you stood. You reached out, grabbing toward anything to keep you steady, only to find McCree’s arm. You smiled brightly. “Thanks Jess,” you said with a smile, stepping closer to him. 

“Of course darlin’. Come on, let’s go,” he said, taking a step toward you, wrapping his arm around your hips to help stabilize you as the two of you headed toward the door. You didn’t really need the help as you weren’t drunk enough for things to start spinning, but you weren’t going to tell Jesse no. 

McCree lead the two of you towards the hotel, the entire time his hand on your hips. You smiled, you handing resting on top of his. You didn’t want to tell Jesse that you were able to walk on your own. That meant that you would be losing that protection. It meant that the closeness that you were sharing would be gone. You rested your hand on top of his, trying to make it seem like you were using it to keep yourself steady. As the to of you walked, you couldn’t help but notice that McCree’s thumb would brush against your hand every now and then. Every time it made you smile. 

When the two of you got to the hotel, only a few doors down from the bar, the two of you finally parted. McCree sauntered up to the main desk. You followed behind him, less like a lost puppy, more like a friend this time. You leaned up against the counter, just listening to McCree and the front desk clerk. 

“Ah, Mister McCree. We have your room ready,” the clerk said with a smile. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have another room as well? I have a friend with me today,” he explained, indicating t0 you. You smiled brightly. It was nice to hear Jesse call you a friend. 

“I’m sorry Mister McCree, we’re full up. There’s a storm comin’ through and most folks just wanted to stay and wait it out,” the clerk said, looking through the hollocomputer’s files to see if anything was available. He shook his head after a minute, finally looking up from the computer. “If you want, we can send a spare cot up to the room,” the clerk offered.

McCree turned to look at you, raising an eyebrow. “What say you, darlin’? Up to sharing a room?” he asked. 

“I don’t mind,” you replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. Sure, there was nothing wrong with the two of you sharing a room, but the idea of being that close to someone for the first time in a while was scary to you. 

McCree shrugged and turned back to the clerk. “Thank you, I appreciate you keepin’ my room for me,” he said with a smile. He handed the clerk a bill and took the key from him. Once again, Jesse put his hand on your hip, guiding you toward the elevator. The hotel wasn’t really that big, just a two story building. While you noticed that there were signs indicating that there were rooms downstairs, you suspected that most of them were on the second floor. 

It was a quiet ride up to the second floor, and Jesse guided you to the right room. It was tucked in a corner at the end of a long hallway. You assumed that on normal days this room wasn’t surrounded by other patrons and was quiet and secluded. Now, you could hear a few holovids playing movies and games, quiet conversations, and the occasional footsteps as you walked down the hall to the room. 

Finally, Jesse let go of your hip when you got to the room. It was a nice room, if not standard. It had a double bed, an armchair a small desk and a small holovid on top of a dresser. Off to one side was the bathroom as well. “Sorry it ain’t much, darlin’, but we should be able to survive the night,” Jesse joked, closing the door behind you. 

You smiled brightly. “It’s fine Jess, thank you,” you said simply. You went to sit down in the arm chair, pulling off the boots. They were starting to bother you a little, mostly because you weren’t used to them. You threw the boots aside and undid your vest, folding it over the back of the desk chair. 

Jesse chuckled and started to take off his poncho, boots, and all his accessories. He took his hat off and set it on the desk, reaching over and taking yours as well. You smiled up at him, glad to be so close. “I can’t sleep in my jeans. They’re too tight. Will you be okay if I sleep in my boxers?” Jesse asked, pulling away. 

You blushed dark red. You didn’t even think about actually sleeping comfortably until now. You wouldn’t be able to sleep in these jeans either, not to mention the shirt was still a little tight around the arms… You would have to sleep in your underwear as well, and the thought made you turn bright red. “Maybe I should try to find somewhere else to sleep…” you mumbled, trying to hide your embarrassment. 

Jesse furrowed his brows at you, confused by the sudden change of plans. “Why, darlin’? Something wrong?” he asked. 

You shook your head violently, trying to hide your blush still. “No! It’s just… I can’t sleep in these jeans either, and I would feel weird being half-naked in front of you and-” you said, trying to come up with an excuse. 

Jesse smiled again, stepping close to you once more. “I have no problem with it darlin’, if you don’t,” he said softly, putting his hands on your hips again. You could feel your breathing hitch. He was so close you could smell him again. The cigarettes, the whiskey, the slight smell of sweat. It made your head spin a little.

“I don’t,” you whispered in response, leaning into his touch. You wanted to be closer to him. It was hard to admit, but you wanted Jesse McCree more than anyone in months. You pressed closer, until you were right up against him, trying to give Jesse the hint. To let him be the one to make that final move. You wanted him to prove that you weren’t just making this all up in your head. 

Jesse must have gotten the hint, because he pressed his lips gently to the corner of your mouth, causing you to sigh contently. Almost immediately you pressed your lips tighter against his. You pushed yourself against him, a hand going to card through his hair. Your other hand ran along the front of his shirt, feeling the muscles under the fabric. It was like electricity flowing through your body as you were gently pushed back toward the bed. You laughed as your back hit the mattress, McCree hovering over you. You smiled, pulling him close again, feeling his thigh nudge your legs apart. 

There was already a significant bulge in the front of his jeans, and you were more than happy to help him with that. You rolled your hips upwards slightly, moaning at the feeling of friction between your legs. Reaching between the two of you, you laid your hand flat against the front of his jeans, pressing down gently. You heard Jesse’s breath hitch against your ear, his body jerking toward your hand. You smiled, turning to kiss him deeply again, rolling your hips against his thigh once more. “Jess… I need you,” you whispered quietly. 

“Same here darlin’,” Jesse mumbled against your ear before he started to kiss behind your ear, trailing down toward your collar bone. Jesse’s calloused hands started to undo the buttons of your shirt - one that he had probably undone a hundred times before with his ex - quickly and expertly. He cupped the back of your head, pulling you to sit up while kissing you deeply. With the shirt unbuttoned, Jesse pushed it off your shoulders, leaving you in just your bra. You wanted him to continue, but Jesse pulled away, causing you to whimper a little. 

“Jess!” you whined, reaching out for him. 

“Don’t worry darlin’,” he said with a wink, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. You whined again as you watched him undoing his jeans and pushing his jeans and his boxers down in one swift go. Seeing him completely naked for the first time, you gasped. Even half hard, Jesse was  _ big.  _ You couldn’t imagine being filled by him. Jesse stepped up to the bed, running his hands through your hair gently. “You going to be good for me, darlin’?” he asked, his hand running from your hair to brush across your cheek, his thumb running along your lips. 

You didn’t answer, just opened your mouth, looking up at those mischievous eyes the entire time. Slowly, almost as if he was unsure all of a sudden, McCree laid the tip of his cock against your lips. We smiled and winked at him before leaning forward, taking as much as you could in your mouth before pulling back again. You ran your tongue under the head a little, your hand going to wrap around the base of his cock. Slowly you took Jesse into your mouth again, starting a slow rhythm. Jesse was so big that your jaw hurt slightly and even though you weren’t trying to push yourself, you could tell your throat would be sore later. 

Jesse was trying his best not to buck his hips forward. You could feel the twitches in his thighs. He reached up, wrapping his hand in your hair again, helping you to find a steady rhythm. His other hand ran along your shoulders, your back, your neck. Anywhere those calloused fingers could find, his hands were there. Eventually he reached back, fumbling clumsily with the clasp of your bra. It took him a minute, too distracted by your lips around his cock and using only one hand, but eventually your bra fell off your shoulders.

You pulled back, a thin line of saliva still connecting your lips and Jesse’s cock. You looked up at him, pulling your bra off and tossing it aside. Slowly, and on slightly shaky legs you stood up, fumbling with your jeans. “Jess… I need you so bad,” you whispered, leaning in to kiss him. You pushed your jeans and your panties down, stepping out of them. You reached for his cock once more, wrapping your fingers around him. 

Jesse gasped against your mouth, a low moan issuing from his throat. He smiled, reaching down and running his fingers along your slit. You gasped, feeling him slip a finger in between your folds. You rolled your hips gently, trying to get more of him. Jess smiled at you, going to kiss down your neck and shoulder, his stubble a stark contrast to the soft kisses. You whined, not getting nearly enough out of just the single finger and the light kissing. 

“Jess,” you pleaded. 

“Patientice, darlin’,” he said with a smirk against your skin, adding a second finger. You whined again, rolling your hips as he curled his fingers inside of you. You let out a gasp, one hand going to pull at Jesse’s hair gently, the other paused on his cock. He felt so good already, steadily increasing the speed and making you wetter than you imagined. 

Just as you were getting close to your orgasm, Jesse pulled his fingers away, making you feel empty. Without saying anything, Jesse’s hands went to your hips, pulling you toward the bed. You immediately understood what he wanted when you watched him lay back. You laughed a little, going to straddle on of his thighs. “Oh, so this is what you want, huh, cowboy?” you teased with a smile, kissing him softly. You started to roll your hips gently against his thigh, smiling as the little intake of air that earned you. You started slow, just testing the waters before picking up the pace a little. You were so close that it was starting to make you ache. 

“Jesse. Please. Please… Let me fuck you,” you whimpered against his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, darlin’,” he said, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. He reached down, running a hand along the curve of your ass, giving it a playful smack. 

You giggled slightly, smiling as you kissed him again. “You’re an idiot, Jess,” you teased before sitting up, reaching over and stroking him a few times. You swung your leg over Jesse’s other leg, positioning yourself so that he lined up with your entrance. Slowly, you started to lower yourself down on him, gasping a little at the size. “Oh… oh fuck,” you moaned softly, adjusting to him as you went. 

You could see Jesse biting his lower lip, trying hard not to reach out and just start bucking wildly into you. You appreciated him trying to show restraint. One of his hands rested on your thigh, just enough contact for him to be content, but not too much to make him lose control. His other hand was wrapped up in the bed sheets. You leaned down, pressing your hands flat against his chest. When you finally sunk all the way down onto McCree, you stayed there for a minute. 

Slowly, you started to move your hips. Immediately, McCree’s hands went to your hips. His wide hands kept you steady and helped to start a slow pace. You wanted Jesse so badly, but at the same time you wanted to savor this moment. You wanted to make sure that every part of his body was committed to memory. You wanted to be able to feel his hands when they were not there, to know what he liked and what he didn’t. Once you felt like you couldn’t take it anymore you started to go faster, your hips rolling against McCree’s.

Jesse gasped, biting his bottom lip. It was fun to finally put the cock commander in his place. “It’s...It’s okay Jess,” you assured him, leaning down to kiss along his jaw. As soon as he heard that it was okay, Jesse’s hands tightened their grip on you. He started to thrust up into you, causing you to gasp as you got used to the new sensation. Jesse knew what he was doing. He moved his hips enough under you to guide you to not only what he liked, but also to make you feel the best. “Fuck...right there cowboy,” you moaned as Jesse found a spot that drove you crazy. 

In one swift movement, Jesse was sitting up, an arm around your waist. He started to go faster, moaning as he started to kiss and bite at your chest. “Fuck, darlin’,” he whispered against sensitive skin. While in this position you were able to run your hands along Jesse’s hair, drag nails across broad muscled shoulders, to press your face into the crook of his neck… But you couldn’t get your release.

You could tell that Jesse was dragging this out too. Neither one of you knew if you would get the chance to do this again. But you didn’t want to think about that right now. All puyou wanted to focus on was the way that Jesse was breathing harder, the sweat that was forming along his forehead, the way that his hands were pressing into your hips. You gasped against his ear again, letting out a small moan as one of his hands moved. He pressed his thumb against your clit, starting to move in small circles. The sensation was making your head spin. “Jess…” you whispered. You moaned and put your forehead on his shoulder.

“I’m close darlin’,” he moaned, kissing at your jaw. Just hearing that put you over the edge. You moaned loudly, your head falling back. Jesse continued to kiss at your neck, rolling his hips up against yours still. He moaned loudly as you tightened around him. Finally Jesse rolled his hips up one last time, his orgasm hitting him hard. You put your head on his shoulder, hands going to run down his arms.

“Fuck Jess,” you whispered softly. You pressed a few lazy kisses to his shoulder, smiling brightly. “Fuck…”

Jesse smiled, slowly pulling out of you. There was a little bit of mess as he pulled away. Gently, he picked you up and set you down on the bed, getting up. You whined a little, reaching out for him, but Jesse just chuckled. He went into the bathroom, coming back a minute later with a washcloth. “That was amazing darlin’,” he said with a smile and starting to clean you up. 

Smiling, you leaned up, kissing him gently. ‘That  _ was  _ amazing, cowboy,” you said softly. Jesse threw the washcloth to the side before getting back into bed, wrapping his arms around you. You smiled, pressing yourself close to him and burying your face in his chest. 

That night, you fell asleep to the smell of whiskey, menthol cigarettes, sweat, and sandalwood filling your nose, warm arms wrapped around you. You couldn’t help but smile as you fell asleep next to Jesse McCree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I haven't written fics in a long time so this was really fun to write. This was also my first time writing smut, so that's cool. Thank you so much to both ClareGuilty and Hostilewitness for being awesome people and letting me gush over their works that motivated me to do this. <3


End file.
